Anakin Skywalker/Legendy
), planeta nieznana , ostatnia zmiana: 7 kwietnia 2007 |Data śmierci=4 ABY (39:3)The Essential Atlas, II Gwiazda Śmierci (nad Endorem)Gwiezdne Wojny: Część VI: Powrót Jedi |Planeta pochodzenia=TatooineStar Wars: Encyklopedia Postaci |Rasa=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Kolor włosów=BlondGwiezdne Wojny: Część I: Mroczne Widmo, następnie brąz, później brak włosów |Kolor oczu=Niebieski, żółty (ciemna strona)Gwiezdne Wojny: Część III: Zemsta Sithów |Kolor skóry=Kremowy, później blady |Cybernetyka=Proteza rękiGwiezdne Wojny: Część II: Atak Klonów, później sztuczne ręce, nogi i system podtrzymywania przy życiu |Wzrost=1,88 metrów , później 2,02 (w zbroi) |Waga=84 kilogramyStar Wars: The Clone Wars: Head-to-Head, później 136 (w zbroi)Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams |Era= *Era Powstania Imperium *Era RebeliiGwiezdne Wojny: Część IV: Nowa Nadzieja *Era Nowej Republiki (bardzo krótko, chwilę przed śmiercią) |Przynależność= *Zakon Jedi *Republika Galaktyczna *Zakon Lordów Sithów *Imperium Galaktyczne *Sojusz dla Przywrócenia Republiki (bardzo krótko, chwilę przed śmiercią) |Nauczyciel= *Qui-Gon Jinn (nieformalny Mistrz Jedi) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Mistrz Jedi) *Ki-Adi-Mundi (krótko)Walka w Senacie *Darth Sidious (Mistrz Sithów) |Uczeń= *Ahsoka Tano (Padawan)Gwiezdne Wojny: Wojny Klonów *Antinnis Tremayne (Mroczny Jedi)Evasive Action: Recruitment *Halmere (Mroczny Jedi) *Lanu Pasiq (Mroczny Jedi) *Gwellib Ap-Llewff (Mroczny Jedi) *Galen Marek (potajemny uczeń Sithów)Powieść "Moc Wyzwolona" *Mroczny Uczeń (potajemny uczeń Sithów)Powieść "The Force Unleashed II" *Kharys (Mroczny Jedi)Aliens in the Empire *Vost Tyne (Mroczny Jedi)Planeta Mgieł *Hethrir (Mroczny Jedi)Kryształowa Gwiazda *Rillao (Mroczny Jedi) *Lumiya (potajemna uczennica Sithów) *Flint (potajemny uczeń Sithów)Star Wars 92: The Dream }} }} Anakin Skywalker to wrażliwy na Moc Ludzki mężczyzna, który dołączył do Republiki Galaktycznej i został Rycerzem Jedi, następnie do Galaktycznego Imperium i został Lordem Sithów o pseudonimie Darth Vader. Urodzony przez niewolnicę Shmi w roku 41,9 BBY, został poczęty przez midi-chloriany, symbiotyczne organizmy, które pozwoliły mu uwrażliwić się na Moc. Anakin razem z matką został sprzedany Huttowi Gardulli i sprowadzony na pustynną planetę Tatooine. Jego kolejnym właścicielem został Toydarianin Watto, który nauczył go pilotować i naprawiać maszyny. W roku 32 BBY, kiedy Skywalker skończył dziewięć lat, napotkał na swojej drodze Jedi Qui-Gona Jinna i Padmé Amidalę oraz pomógł im dostać części do naprawy statku, wygrywając wyścig w Klasyczne Święto Boonta. Qui-Gon powiedział Anakinowi, że wygrał zakład o jego wygraną, a dzięki temu Anakin został wyzwolony. Niechętnie pożegnał się z matką i dołączył do drużyny Qui-Gona. Po wylądowaniu w stolicy Republiki, Coruscant, został wysłany na Naboo, żeby uczestniczył w bitwie między siłami Nabooan i Federacji Handlowej. Podczas bitwy, zginął Jinn, a jego padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi wziął Skywalkera na swojego padawana. Wielu członków Rady Jedi uwierzyło, że Annie jest Wybrańcem z proroctwa, tym który ma zniszczyć Zakon Sithów. Przez dekadę, Obi-Wan szkolił Anakina. Przeżyli wiele przygód. Dwa lata po wybuchu Kryzysu Separatystów, w roku 22 BBY, kryzys dotknął też Republikę. Skywalker został przydzielony do ochrony Amidali przed zamachowcami. Poszukiwania zamachowców doprowadziły do bitwy o Geonosis i do wybuchu Wojen Klonów pomiędzy Konfederacją Niezależnych Systemów i Republiką Galaktyczną. Podczas bitwy Anakin stracił rękę, a jego kończynę zastąpiono cybernetyczną. Kilka dni później, Skywalker ożenił się z Amidalą wbrew przepisom zawartym w Kodeksie Jedi. Podczas Wojen Klonów, przez następne trzy lata, Skywalker otrzymał rangę Rycerza Jedi i został nazwany przez innych "Bohaterem bez obaw". Anakin otrzymał padawankę rasy Togruta, Ahsokę Tano. Walczył u boku wielu Jedi, a jego przyjaźń z Najwyższym Kanclerzem Palpatine'em, pomimo ostrzeżeń Zakonu, z każdym dniem wzrastała. Jego gniew coraz bardziej pchał go ku ciemnej stronie, a jego wizję, w których widział swoją żonę umierającą podczas porodu, sprawiły, że za wszelką cenę chciał ją uratować. Palpatine, który naprawdę był Lordem Sithów o imieniu Darth Sidious, manipulował Anakinem, obiecując mu, że pomoże mu uratować Amidalę przed śmiercią. Skywalker został uczniem Sidiousa i przyjął imię Darth Vader. Niedługo potem, Palpatine przekształcił Republikę w Imperium i rozwiązał Zakon Jedi. Vader został wysłany na Mustafar, aby zakończyć Wojny Klonów i rozpocząć czystkę Jedi. Po wypełnieniu misji, Vader udał się do statku, ale na drodze stanęła mu Amidala. W przypływie gniewu, Anakin zaczął ją dusić. Obi-Wan stanął do walki z Vaderem i wrzucił go do lawy, kończąc walkę. Umierającego Vadera znalazł Imperator Palpatine i stworzył dla niego sztuczną, czarną zbroję, która miała na celu uratowanie go przed śmiercią. Przekonany, że jego żona nie żyje, został egzekutorem i prawą reką Imperatora. Przez kolejne lata, Darth Vader zabijał Jedi. Szkolił Mrocznych Jedi, którzy mieli mu pomóc w zabijaniu niedobitków Jedi, ale plany pokrzyżowała mu Galaktyczna Wojna Domowa, która wybucha w roku 2 BBY, kiedy rebeliancki Sojusz dla Przywrócenia Republiki staje przeciwko Imperium. W roku 0 BBY, Gwiazda Śmierci, imperialna superbroń, zostaje zniszczona przez młodego rebelianckiego pilota. Darth Vader dowiaduje się, że jest nim jego własny syn, Luke Skywalker, którego Amidala zdążyła urodzić chwilę przed śmiercią. Przez następne trzy lata, Vader ścigał młodego Skywalkera i rebeliantów. W końcu, w roku 3 ABY, zastawił na nich pułapkę na górniczej planecie Bespin, w mieście w chmurach. Dwóch Skywalkerów stoczyło pojedynek, podczas którego Vader ujawnił Luke'owi swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Luke nie chciał do niego dołączyć i uciekł. Kiedy Darth Sidious dowiedział się o istnieniu Skywalkera, zaczął poszukiwania, ale rok później, w roku 4 ABY, Luke poddał się siłom Imperium na księżycu Endor, mając nadzieję, że nakłoni swojego ojca do powrotu na jasną stronę. Vader zabiera Luke'a na drugą Gwiazdę Śmierci, gdzie ojciec i syn stają do pojedynku. Vader próbuje sprawdzić myśli Luke'a. Wtedy dowiaduje się, że oprócz syna ma jeszcze córkę, bliźniaczą siostrę Luke'a. Młody Skywalker pokonuje swojego ojca, ale nie zabija go, twierdząc, że jest w nim jeszcze trochę dobra. Rozgniewany Palpatine próbuje zabić Luke'a, ale wtedy Vader przypomina sobie, że to on miał przywrócić dobro w galaktyce. Szybko podejmuje decyzję i poświęca się zabijając Imperatora. Kiedy przepowiednia się spełniła, śmiertelnie ranny Anakin odłączył się od Sithów i ponownie dołączył do Jedi. Chwilę później umarł i zjednoczył się z Mocą, ale jego świadomość przetrwała. Jego rodzina istniała przez kolejne dziesiątki lat, a równowaga Mocy została przywrócona. Historia Przed narodzinami }} Tysiące lat przed swoimi narodzinami, Anakin Skywalker przychodzi do Mistrzyni Jedi Q'Anilii jako Lord Sithów Darth Vader, jednak okazuje się, że jest tylko wizją. Ta sama wizja ukazuje się również Jedi Zayne'owi Carrickowi, Luke'owi (synowi Anakina) i jego dalekiemu potomkowi, Cade'owi. Wizja całej czwórki została stworzona przez artefakt Sithów znany jako "Talizman Muur".Star Wars: Wektor 1 Tak samo jak wizja, poza czasem zobaczyli go również członkowie "Kultu Heinsnake", którzy dowiedzieli się również, że Wybraniec spowoduje chaos, niszcząc przy tym zarówno Zakon Jedi jak i zakon Sithów.Star Wars: Darth Vader i Dziewiąty Zabójca Około 42 BBY, Lord Sithów Darth Plagueis i jego uczeń Darth Sidious nauczyli się przesuwać Moc w kierunku jej ciemnej strony, ale udawało im się to dopiero po miesiącach intensywnej medytacji. Plagueis umiał również manipulować midi-chlorianami, mikroskopijnymi cząsteczkami, żyjącymi w symbiozie z komórkami istot żywych. Dzięki temu, że midi-chloriany uwrażliwiały na Moc, Plagueis zapanował nad życiem i śmiercią. Nauczył się również zabijać i wskrzeszać Bitha Dartha Venamisa (używanego przez niego od lat do eksperymentów), używając jedynie potęgi Mocy. Wiedząc, że nikt mu nie dorówna, Plagueis postanowił nauczyć się więcej. Podczas próby kontrolowania midi-chlorianów w całej galaktyce, cząsteczki odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Midi-chloriany próbując wyzwolić się z kontroli Plagueisa, przypadkowo stworzyły dziecko ludzkiej niewolnicy Shmi Skywalker.''Darth Plagueis'' Dzieciństwo Żywot niewolniczy }}thumb|left|Anakin i Shmi Skywalkerowie przybywają na Tatooine Ludzki mężczyzna Anakin Skywalker został urodzony przez Shmi Skywalker w roku 42 BBY (7:4 ). W roku 38 BBY, gdy Anakin miał około trzech lat, razem ze swoją matką, Shmi, został sprzedany "Huttce" Gardulli Basadii i przewieziony frachtowcem na pustynną planetę TatooineJedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force. We frachtowcu było wielu niewolników, a frachtowiec nie mógł pomieścić wielu osób, więc wszystkich zamknięto w odświeżaczu, co było niewygodne i niesympatyczne. Podczas lotu, Anakin doznał wizji, w której był dorosłym mężczyzną i ścigał się na Tatooine. Ze snu obudziła go matka, która po wylądowaniu niosła go aż do chwili, gdy zostali przedstwieni Gardulli i jej reprezentantom.Rise and the Fall of Darth Vader Ścigacze i obserwowanie gwiazd Odnalezienie }} Kilka dni później, podczas przechadzki na złomowisku, Anakin znalazł zdechłego szczura womp, który był blisko całego, niezniszczonego urządzenia chłodzącego. Annie chciał dać je Jirze. Wtedy zobaczył lądujący statek i zaczął rozmyślać o Jedi i o aniołach. Z rozmyśleń wyrwał go głos Watto, który kazał mu wejść do sklepu i obsłużyć klientów. }} Wyścig o wolność thumb|left|Anakin tuż przed wyścigiem Następnego dnia, tuż przed wielkim wyścigiem, Qui-Gon zmienił zakład za pozwoleniem Watta: ścigacz za Anakina i jego matkę, jeżeli chłopiec wygra. Watto jednak się nie zgodził – zwykła maszyna nie była warta aż dwóch niewolników, zgodził się jednak na jednego z nich. Miał zdecydować los, a raczej – kość z niebieskimi i czerwonymi polami. Czerwień oznaczała Shmi, błękit Anakina. thumb|255px|Anakin w swoim ścigaczu.Za pomocą Mocy Jinn zmusił kość, by wyrzuciła niebieski. Watto nie przejął się rezultatem – i tak nie wierzył, żeby Skywalker mógł wygrać. Anakin jednak wbrew przeciwnościom losu wygrał i dowiedział się o zakładzie.}} Nowe światy Gdy Anakin wrócił do domu po wygranym wyścigu, dowiedział się, że jest wolny, a jego matka musi zostać na Tatooine. thumb|Pojedynek Qui-Gona z Darthem MaulemPrzyrzekł jednak swojej matce, że kiedyś wróci i uwolni ją. Obietnicy dotrzymał dopiero dziesięć lat później, jednak wtedy matka była już wolna. Anakin pożegnał się z znajomymi i razem z Jedi wyruszył w podróż. Gdy dochodzili do statku, Qui-Gon zauważył sondę. Będąc blisko statku spotkali Dartha Maula. Mężczyzna kazał Aniemu wydać rozkaz do startu. Załoga postanowiła polecieć bardzo blisko ziemi i uratować Jedi z opresji.}} Bitwa o Naboo Uczeń Jedi Kłopoty Jedi W 32 BBY na planetę przybyli Jedi z królową Padme Amidalą, którzy uciekli z okupowanego Naboo. Weszli do sklepu Watta i chcieli zakupić niezbędną część do uszkodzonego statku. Lecz Qui-Gona Jinnego nie było na nią stać, więc postanowił założyć się z Wattem o wygraną Aniego, który miał startować w nadchodzącym wyścigu. Dzięki jego zwycięstwie dostaliby potrzebne części. Głównym przeciwnikiem chłopca był Sebulba, a w między czasie Qui sprawdził poziom mocy Anakina i okazał się większy od Yody, najpotężniejszego Jedi. Qui-Gon postanowił wyszkolić młodego Skywalkera na Jedi. Właśnie w tym czasie Palpatine zwrócił uwagę na małego Anakina. Początki Jedi Szkolenie thumb|Anakin przed Radą JediAnakin był już bardzo duży; Rada Jedi długo zastanawiała się czy pozwolić na szkolenie, ale taka była ostatnia wola Qui-Gona, więc Obi Wan zaczął go szkolić. Anakin był wrażliwy na emocje i czasem był arogancki. Łatwo wpadał w gniew. Obi-Wan również przeżywał ze Skywalkerem niejedną ciężką chwilę. Chłopak nie okazywał mu należnego szacunku i wielokrotnie zarzucał hamowanie go, thumb|left|Anakin w swoim pokoju w Świątyni Jedi na Coruscantprawdopodobnie dlatego, że tak bardzo różnił się od Qui-Gona. Kenobi zawsze zgadzał się ze zdaniem Rady Jedi, podczas gdy Anakin, wzorem Jinna, wolał pędzić żywot bardziej niezależny. Nie znaczyło to, że go nie doceniał thumb|Trening Anakina pod okiem Kenobiego i Palpatine'a – często wychwalał go przed innymi, że mądrością dorównuje Yodzie, a potęgą Windu. Pierwsze misje Misja na Telos IV thumb Pierwszą misją Anakina było zbadanie kultu na planecie Telos IV. Jego przywódcą (tak zwanym Unim) był Kad Chun, brat rywala Obi-Wana z dawnych lat, Brucka. Kult skupiał w sobie niezadowolonych uchodźców z planety, wśród których był ojciec Kada i Brucka, Vox. Obaj nienawidzili Obi-Wana i wszystkich Jedi. Kiedy wszyscy dowiedzieli się o nielegalnych interesach Vota, które doprowadziły do jego śmierci, jego syn wybaczył mu, przy okazji pojednując się z Obi-Wanem. Misja na Zonamie Sekot Kolejną misją było wyruszenie na planetę Zonama Sekot, położoną na samym skraju galaktyki, w celu odnalezienia zaginionej Jedi Vergere. Na miejscu zwyczajem musieli pozwolić niewielkim stworzeniom zwanym nasionami-partnerami przyssać do nich, by wiedzieć, czy zasługują na stworzenie biologicznego, przewyższającego jakością thumb|left|Anakin i Obi-Wanmechaniczne statku. Do Anakina przylgnęło więcej niż zwyczajowe trzy, dlatego otrzymał stosunkową dużą jednostkę, którą nazwał Jabitha. W tym czasie wojska Republiki przypuściły tajny szturm. Dowodzili nimi Wilhuff Tarkin i Raith Sienar. Krótko potem Anakin dokonał pierwszego w swoim życiu morderstwa, telekinetycznie wypalając wnętrzności Krwawego Rzeźbiarza imieniem Ke Daiv, z którym wcześniej spotkał się na wyścigach lotni, na Coruscant. Chłopak został doprowadzony przed oblicze Tarkina, jednak Obi-Wan zdołał go uwolnić i wysadzić okręt flagowy intruzów. Ci jednak przeżyli, po czym musieli z niczym wrócić na tereny Republiki. Zonama Sekot z kolei uruchomiła swoisty generator hipernapędu, po czym odleciała w nieznane. Statek Anakina, Jabitha, w międzyczasie obumarł. Jedi wrócili na Coruscant zdać raport z niesamowitych zajść na planecie życia. Kariera Padawana Budowa miecza świetlnego W 28 BBY, Anakin był na tyle duży, żeby stworzyć sobie swój własny miecz świetlny. Obi-Wan wysłał go więcthumb|270px na lodową planetę Ilum, do jaskini kryształów, gdzie go zostawił. Zmęczony chłopiec po kilku godzinach zasnął. We śnie ukazał mu się morderca Qui-Gona – Darth Maul. Chłopiec chciał odpędzić koszmar, a gdy otworzył oczy ujrzał gotowy niebieski miecz świetlny. Był to trans. Kiedy Jedi jest w transie, oddaje się całkowicie Mocy, możliwe jest że traci kompletnie kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym. Robi coś, ale nie jest tego świadomy, jest zjednoczony z Mocą, która kieruje jego ruchami. Zadanie zostało wykonane! Misja na Nar Shaddaa Krayn, był handlarzem niewolników, żyjącym na Nar Shaddaa. Obi-Wan i jego nowy 13 letni uczeń zostali wysłani na misję zbadania Krayn'a. Anakin zabił t'surrańskiego handlarza thumb|270px|Dalsze misje Anakinawypalając mu dziurę w klatce piersiowej. Wszyscy niewolnicy zostali uwolnieni. Przy okazji znalazła się zaginiona Jedi imieniem Siri Tachi. Kobieta ta uważana była za upadłą Jedi. Okazało się jednak, że była to jedynie przykrywka dla misji mającej na celu zinfiltrowanie interesów Krayna. Misja na Radnorze Anakin i Obi-Wan wybrali się na planetę Radnor. Tym razem Obi-Wan i Anakin mieli nauczyć się współpracy z nieco większą grupą, w której byli: znana im już Tachi (świeżo upieczony rycerz), Soara Antana, Ry-Gaul, a także ich padawani: Ferus Olin, Darra Thel-Tanis i Tru Veld. Przybycie ich nie było przypadkowe: na planecie nastąpiło do wycieku śmiertelnie trujących chemikaliów. Stawką było życie tysięcy mieszkańców planety. Rząd zarządził ewakuację, a Jedi mieli to nadzorować. W czasie śledztwa Jedi odkryli, że za wyciek odpowiedzialni są mieszkańcy pobliskiej planety: Avon. Chcieli w ten sposób szybko zająć planetę swoich sąsiadów. Zamieszany był też w to naukowiec imieniem Galen, który trafił za swe czyny do więzienia. Sami Avonowie niedostali żadnej kary, co rozczarowało Anakina i wątpił w sens tej misji. thumb|left Pobyt na Ragoon VI i Nierport VII Pewnego dnia Mistrz i jego uczeń wybrali się na planetę Ragoon VI. Nie była to misja, tylko chęć odpoczynku, czas wolny, który mogli wykorzystać jako szkolenie. Spokój zakłócili jednak łowcy nagród, usiłujący za wszelką cenę zabić Jedi. Nie udało im się to jednak, a ich niedoszłe ofiary postanowiły dowiedzieć się, komu tak zależało na ich śmierci. Tym kimś był bogaty przedsiębiorca z planety Nierport VII. Lubił on kolekcjonować przedmioty związane z Sithami, ale sam nie był wrażliwy na moc. Po jakimś czasie Jedi doszli do wniosku, że mężczyzna ten planuje, za pomocą wydobywanego z Haaridena tytanitu, czyli minerału podwyższającego wydajność bacty, zdominować rynek tego niezwykle powszechnego medykamentu. Jakiś czas później Anakin został złapany i doprowadzono go przed oblicze bogacza. Dowiedział się, że nazywa się Granta Omega i chcąc zabić Jedi, miał na celu przypodobanie się niejakiemu Lordowi Sithów. Obi-Wan uwolnił padawana i przeszkodził w wydobywaniu Tytanitu, ale sam Omega uciekł. Podczas tej przygody Anakin ponownie spotkał się z Sebulbą, a także jego synem, Hekulą i wnukiem Pugwisem. ''Pozagalaktyczny Lot, Misja z Jorusem C'baothem Sojusz na Barlok Najwyższa Rada Jedi postanowiła oddelegować Anakina i Obi-Wana do wspólnej misji z Jorusem C'baothem – ambitnym Jedi, i jego padawanką Loraną Jinzler na planetę Barlok. Rada chciała by Anakin i Obi-Wan mieli oko na Jorusa, ale nieoficjalnie. Jego misją było załagodzenie stosunków na linii mieszkańcy planety – Sojusz Korporacyjny. Negocjacje zakończyły się sukcesem – nikt wszakże nie wiedział, że supertajny agent Kanclerza, Kinman Doriana, czuwał nad ich przebiegiem. Pozagalaktyczny Lot Jakiś czas wcześniej Palpatine umówił się z C'baothem, jeżeli mistrzowi uda się załatwić sprawę na Barloku, Kanclerz dołoży wszelkich starań, by lekko zapomniany już projekt autorstwa C'baotha sprzed dwóch lat – Pozagalaktyczny Lot– został zrealizowany.thumb|270px|Anakin jako Padawan Istotą projektu była wyprawa ponad pięćdziesięciu tysięcy istot w celu zbadania Nieznanych Regionów, a nawet podjęcia próby przedarcia się przez granicę galaktyki, by szukać życia w innych galaktykach. Palpatine dotrzymał obietnicy i Pozagalaktyczny Lot ujrzał światło dzienne. Jednak trzeba pamiętać, że od początku spisał go na straty – dzięki czemu wszyscy Jedi na pokładzie ulegliby zniszczeniu. Drugą, może nawet ważniejszą przyczyną, było ryzyko sprowokowania do ataku na Republikę tajemniczych istot spoza galaktyki – Yuuzhan Vongów, o których istnieniu nie wiedziało wiele osób. Jego plan się w końcu powiódł, choć niezupełnie w taki sposób, w jaki się tego spodziewał. Anakin i jego mistrz mieli kontrolować nieobliczalnego Jedi, tyle tylko, że tym razem na pokładzie Pozagalaktycznego Lotu. W wyprawie nie uczestniczyli od początku do końca – na krańcach znanej galaktyki, na Roxuli, ostatnim przystanku okrętu, opuścili pokład, po czym wrócili na Coruscant. Anakin podczas lotu poczuł wielki szacunek do Jorusa C'baotha. Właśnie dlatego jego relacje z Palpatine'em, który tak przypominał C'baotha, ociepliły się jeszcze bardziej. Obi-Wana z kolei bardzo denerwowała bezgraniczna arogancja starca i często dochodziło pomiędzy nimi do kłótni i awantur. Misja na Andarze Rok po tragicznej klęsce Pozagalaktycznego Lotu senator Berm Tarturi poprosił Radę, aby zbadała okoliczności zaginięcia jego syna Gillama. Rada postanowiła zbadać szkołę, do której uczęszczał Gillam. Była to Szkoła Zarządzania na Andarze. Posłała tam Anakina i padawana Siri Tachi – Ferusa Olina. Udając studentów przeniknęli do uczelni i zaczęli potajemnie prowadzić śledztwo. Anakin jednak zabrnął tak daleko, że zdecydował się przyłączyć do najemników. W końcu, Gillam został odnaleziony, lecz nie był zbyt skory do współpracy. Obaj Jedi wykonali swoją misję. Anakin popadł jednak w konflikt z Obi-Wanem, którego bardzo rozczarował fakt, że jego wychowanek nic nie przejmował się losem Ferusa, który na pewien czas został porwany przez najemników. Misja na Mawanie thumb|left|Jedi i Yoda przed Misją Krótko po 15 urodzinach Anakina, on i jego mistrz znowu zostali wysłani na misję. Tym razem po raz pierwszy miała im towarzyszyć członkini Rady – Yaddle, pochodząca z tej samej rasy, co Yodathumb|Anakin i Obi-Wan walczą z Omega. To zadanie nie należało do najłatwiejszych. Planeta Mawan, a zwłaszcza miasto Naatan stało się obiektem regularnej wojny pomiędzy gangami rządzonymi przez: Deccę Besadii Diori (córkę dawnej właścicielki Anakina, Gardulli), Feenę Shan i mężczyznę imieniem Striker – później dowiedzieli się, że tak naprawdę był to ich stary znajomy, Granta Omega. Wojna pomiędzy tymi gangami zmusiła wszystkich mieszkańców miasta, do schowania się pod miastem w thumb|leftkatakumbach. Jedi musieli pomóc mieszkańcom i ustabilizować sytuację na planecie, by mieszkańcy mogli wrócić do swoich domów. Nikt nie wiedział, że Omega wciąż pragnął zaimponować nieznanemu Lordowi Sithów zabijając młodego Skywalkera i jego mistrza. Gotów był na wszystko – nawet na zniszczenie powierzchni planety przy użyciu śmiertelnych chemikaliów. Schwytał Anakina, lecz krótko potem wymknął on się z jego rąk. Mistrzyni Yaddle wchłonęła zabójcze toksyny, ratując życie tysiącom obywateli schowanym pod ziemią, lecz poświęcając własne. Jakiś czas później sama umarła. Granta próbował wydostać się z planety, a Obi-Wan chciał mu to uniemożliwić. Granta uciekł, ale Jedi dowiedział się, że był synem Xanatosa, dawnego ucznia Qui-Gona, który przeszedł na Stronę Mroku, a potem popełnił samobójstwo. Poza nienawiścią do Jedi, Granta odziedziczył po ojcu jeszcze ogromną fortunę, którą ten zarobił pracując w Korporacji Pozaplanetarnej. Po śmierci Yaddle thumb|250px|Anakin i Palpatine Anakin przez długi czas nie mógł się pogodzić z śmiercią Yaddle. Miał poczucie winy i wyrzuty sumienia. Czuł się odpowiedzialny, za jej śmierć. Kłótnie pomiędzy Anakinem, a Obi-Wanem nie miały końca. Anakin też spotkał się z Palpatinem. W służbie republiki Niespokojne czasy Dziesięć lat później od blokady Naboo, nastały niespokojne czasy. Darth Sidious– oficjalnie Najwyższy Kanclerz Republiki, a potajemnie Mroczny Lord Sithów planował, wielką wojnę, na skalę całej galaktyki. Jak się później okazało, wojna przybrała imię Wojen Klonów. Ochrona Padmé thumb|Padme na Coruscant =Zakazane uczucia = Jakiś czas przed 20 urodzinami Anakin odbył się nieudany zamach na Padmé-Senator z Naboo, a prywatnie wielkiej miłości Anakina. Ku radości Skywalkera, on i jego mistrz otrzymali od Rady Jedi zadanie ochrony Padmé. thumb|left|2 KouhunyGdy się spotkali Amidala nie mogła rozpoznać Anakina, bo bardzo się zmienił i wydoroślał. Misją Anakina i Obi-Wana było chronić senator, ale Anakin postanowił złapać niedoszłych zamachowców.thumb|Pościg za Zam Wesell Tego samego dnia w sypialni Padme znaleziono 2 Kouhuny, które miały zabić thumb|Wejście do klubuukochaną Anakina. Po zbadaniu sprawy okazało się, że zrobiła to łowczyni nagród Zam Wesell. Gdyby nie to, że Anakin w Mocy wyczuł zagrożenie, Padme mogła zginąć. Obi-Wan wyskoczył przez okno i złapał droida, którego użyła Zam. Obi-Wan chwycił się droida, a on próbował go zepchnąć. Widząca to Zam Wesell strzeliła do Obi-Wana, który zaczął spadać w dół. Dzięki błyskawicznej reakcji, Anakin dostał się do śmigacza i złapał Obi-Wana. Obaj Jedi ruszyli w pościg, a ona doprowadziła ich do klubu Outlander, gdzie ją pojmano i thumb|left|Umierająca Zamwyprowadzono na zewnątrz. Łowczyni nie zdążyła powiedzieć słowa, bo zastrzelił ją ktoś z ukrycia używając strzały zatrutej z Kamino. =Przybycie na Naboo = Obi-Wan poszukiwał sprawców zamachu, podczas gdy Anakin i Padme wyjechali na ojczystą planetę senator: Naboothumb|Padme i Anakin na Naboo. Postanowili ukryć się w Varykino w Krainie Jezior. Gdy thumb|left|Młoda Paramłodych nikt nie pilnował, uczucia coraz trudniej było tłumić. Fantazja łącząca thumbmłodych przez 10 lat zdołała się przerodzić w miłość. Na Naboo młoda para przeżyła wiele wspaniałych chwil, ale Padme powiedziała, że ma obowiązki, a Anakin należy do zakonu Jedi i że nie chce, by oboje żyli w kłamstwie. Anakinowi coraz częściej śniła się matka, lecz nie były to zwykłe sny, lecz koszmary. Postanowił, więc (zgodnie z daną obietnicą) odwiedzić matkę i polecieć na Tatooine. =Powrót na Tatooine = Gdythumb|left|Watto rozmawiający z Anakinem. Anakin i Padme wylądowali na Tatooine, udali się do handlarza częściami do statku, o imieniu Watto, który był poprzednim właścicielem Anakina. Watto powiedział,thumb|Spotkanie Anakina z rodziną Larsów że Shmi kupił Cliegg Lars. Lars według Watta uwolnił niewolnicę, a następnie ją poślubił. Anakin wybrał się do domu Larsów. Zastał thumb|left|Umierająca Shmitam Cliegg'a, Owena i Beru Larsów. Cliegg, mąż Shmi, powiedział, że została ona porwana przez Ludzi Pustyni. Larsowie, chętnie ugościli Anakina i Padme. Następnego dnia Anakin, wyruszył do wioski Ludzi Pustyni. Znalazł tam umierającą matkę, która powiedziała mu, że jest z niego dumna. Niedługo po tych słowa umarła na rękach Anakina. Anakin w furii zabił wszystkich Tuskenów. Powrócił on następnie z ciałem Shmi do domu Larsów, a następnie pochowali ją w pobliżu ich miejsca zamieszkania. Jakiś czas później dostał sygnał od Obi-Wana Kenobiego, który chciał by Anakin pomógł mu zniszczyć pobliską fabrykę droidów znajdującą się na Geonosis. Obi-Wan nie zdążył jednak przekazać całej wiadomości, ponieważ został zaatakowany przez droideki. Po jakimś czasie Anakin i Padme zostali wzięci przez miejscową rasę Geonosjan do niewoli. Jak się później okazało Geonosjanie współpracowali z Konfederacją Niezależnych Systemów. Wydarzenia przedstawiające okres od przybycia Anakina do Larsów do pochowania jego matki przedstawione są w filmie ''Atak klonów. Wojny Klonów thumb|Anakin i jego padawanka, [[Ahsoka Tano w serialu "Wojny Klonów"]] Bitwa o Geonosis Cała trójka miała zostać zabita na arenie przez Acklay, Nexy i Reeki. Najwyższa Rada Jedi zdążyła wysłać wielu Jedi na ratunek. Tytułową zemstą Sithów było przyciągnięcie Anakina na ciemną stronę. Skywalkera nękały koszmary, w których jego żona- Padme Amidala umierała przy porodzie. Pewnego dnia kanclerz Palpatin opowiadzieał mu historię Dartha Plagueisa, który potrafił chronić bliskie sobie osoby przed śmiercią. Nie udało mu się jego obronić samego siebie . Jego uczeń- Darth Sidious zabił go we śnie. Młody Skywalker zaczął podejrzewać, iż kanclerz jest lordem Sithów i powiadomił o tym mistrza Windu, który wraz i czwórką innych jedi wyruszył z zamiarem zgładzenia Palpatine. Darth Sidious zabił wszystkich jedi, oprócz Windu. Między nimi stoczyła się krótka walka, którą lord przegrał. Wtedy do sali wpadł zrozpaczony Anakin, który zdał sobie sprawę że sam nie uratuje Padme. Powiedział Windu że go potrzebuje. Gdy jedi już miał zabić lorda, Anakin odciął mu rękę, a kanclerz dobił go błyskawicami mocy i wyrzucił przez okno. Ani był przerażony tym, co zrobił. Sidious wyjaśnił mu, że wypełnia się jego przeznaczenie i zaproponował mu zostanie jego uczniem. Na co ten się zgadził, prosząc tylko o uratowanie życia Padme, gdyż nie potrafi bez niej żyć. Palpatin nadaje mu imię Darth Vader, nakazuje udać się do świątyni jedi i bez litości ich zgładzić. W tym czasie prawdy o Anakinie dowiaduje się Kenobi i Yoda. Ustalili, że trzeba ich powstrzymać. Po wykonanej misji Darth vader odwiedza padme mówi jej ze udaje się na Mustafar. Miał tam zniszczyć separatystów. Nazajutrz udaje się do niej Obi Wan pyta gdzie jest Anakin ona jednak nie chce tego zdradzić bo dowiedziała się że on chce go zabić jednak zaniepokojona leci na Mustafar a obi WAN potajemnie w ślizgowe się na statek. Gdy dotarła na miejsce nie wierzyła własnym uszą gdy przekonała się jak się zmienił. Vader w przypływie złości dusi ją myśli że chciała go zabić i przeprowadziła obi Wana specjalnie by go zabił. Gdy mistrz Jedi widzi że ani jest całkowicie pochłonięty przez zło postanawia go zniszczyć. Po długim pojedynku Obi Wan wykorzystał brak jego wyobraźni. Bowiem Anakin próbował zrobić trudny wyskok ze statku. Był mistrz ostrzega go żeby tego nie robił ale biedny Vader zrobił na przekór. Nie doceniasz mojej mocy!! Anakin. Gdy zrobił wyskok Obi Wan bezlitośnie jednym ruchem odciął mu wszystkie kończyny i zostawił zsuwającego się do lawy. Byłeś wybrańcem ! Miałeś Sithów zniszczyć nie wspierać ! Miałeś zapewnić równowagę mocy nie pogrąża ją w ciemności! Obi Wan Nie nawidze cię !!!!!!!! (Anakin) Byłeś mi jak brat Anakinie kochałem cię ! (Obi Wan) Kilka godzin później okaleczonego i śmiertelnie poparzonego Vadera odnajduje Palpatine. Darth Vader przechodzi ciężką operację, otrzymuje maskę i systemy podtrzymujące go przy życiu. Obserwuje budowę pierwszej Gwiazdy Śmierci. Nowa Nadzieja Wiele lat później spotyka swoją córkę, Leię Organę(tak naprawdę Leię Skywalker), choć nie wie, że to jego córka. Księżniczka Aldeeranu, Leia zostaje schwytana i torturowana przez ojca, w celu zdobycia pewnych informacji. Nic nie daje skutku, dopóki nie zagrożono jej zniszczeniem Aldeeranu. Wtedy Leia kłamie, że plany Gwiazdy Śmierci są na Dantooine, lecz Vader nie wierzy jej i rozkazuje zniszczyć Aldeeran, co robi Wilhuff Tarkin. Leia zostaje skazana na śmierć, a Vader wyczuwa, że na Gwieździe Śmierci znajduje się jego były mistrz Obi-Wan Kenobi (Ben Kenobi), z którym decyduje się zmierzyć. Zabija go, a później bierze udział w bitwie o Yavin, gdzie zasiada jako pilot. Wkrótce Gwiazda Śmierci zostaje zniszczona, a były Rycerz Jedi ucieka. Imperium kontraatakuje Darth Vader wysyła wojska w najdalsze oddziały Galaktyki w celu odnalezienia Luke' a Skywalkera. Wkrótce wybucha bitwa o Hoth, a po niej rozmawia z Imperatorem, od którego dowiaduje się, że Luke stanowi duże zagrożenie i jest jego potomkiem. Vader wyznacza nagrodę za odnalezienie Sokoła Millenium, na którym znajdowali się Han Solo i Leia Skywalker w celu przynęty dla Luke' a. Pojawia się na Bespin w Mieście na Chmurach, nim Han, Leia i Chewbacca tam przybywają. Lando Calrissian nie miał wyjścia, jak tylko oddać pasażerów Sokoła Millenium ''w ręce Vadera. Luke wyczuwa niebezpieczeństwo Hana i Lei, po czym leci im na ratunek. Tam spotyka Vadera, z którym walczy na miecze świetlne, a podczas walki dowiaduje się, że Darth Vader to Anakin Skywalker - jego ojciec. Vader próbuje przeciągnąć syna na Ciemną stronę Mocy, którego potrzebuje, by obalić Dartha Sidiousa i przejąć władzę w Galaktyce jako najważniejszy. Jednak Luke ucieka, a Vader komunikuje się z nim przez radio. Powrót Jedi Darth Vader wraz z Imperatorem Palpatine'em budują drugą Gwiazdę Śmierci, która ma siłę rażenia większą niż pierwsza, która zniszczyła Aldeeran. Jednocześnie mówi swojemu Mistrzowi, że dalej chce szukać młodego Skywalkera, a Sidious nakazuje dać Luke' a przed jego oblicze. Podczas pobytu nad księżycem Endor wyczuwa obecność syna na sąsiednim statku, a potem obecność Rebelii na Endorze wraz z jego synem. Wówczas ląduje na Endorze, a Luke oddaje się w jego ręce. Syn próbuje nakłonić ojca do powrotu na Jasną stronę Mocy, lecz Vader nie słucha tego i oddaje go przed oblicze Imperatora. Tam wybucha walka między Luke'em, a Vaderem, a młody Skywalker w złości omal nie zabija swego ojca. Podczas walki Vader dowiaduje się także, iż ma jeszcze córkę. Imperator widząc, że Luke nie przejdzie na Ciemną stronę Mocy torturuje Jedi błyskawicami Mocy i omal nie zabija, ale... widząc cierpienie syna Vader nie może tego znieść i powraca na Jasną stronę Mocy, zabija Sidiousa i tym samym wypełnia się przepowiednia o Wybrańcu, który miał ''przyprowadzić równowagę Mocy. Jednak spadając Palpatine jeszcze atakuje Błyskawicami Mocy uszkadzając systemy utrzymujące przy życiu Anakina/Vadera. Anakin Skywalker prosi syna o zdjęcie maski i umiera po Jasnej stronie Mocy. Później, gdy Ewoki organizują zabawę z okazji obalenia Imperium ukazują mu się trzy duchy Jedi, z czego jednym z nich jest jego ojciec, ale jako Anakin Skywalker, a nie Darth Vader. Poza światem Gwiezdnych Wojen Casting na małego Anakina Skywalkera Gdy odbywały się castingi na małego Anakina, który miał zagrać w Mrocznym Widmie, zgłosiło się 3 tysiące dzieci. Spośród nich George Lucas wybrał chłopca o imieniu Jake Lloyd. full|center|335px Miecz świetlny Anakin w prawie każdej części filmu używał innego miecza. Na Geonosis używał zielonego, który stracił w pojedynku z Dooku . Następnie znów zbudował niebieski, ale stracił go w pojedynku z Obi-Wanem Kenobim na Mustafarze. Wtedy zbudował kopię, ale koloru rękojeści czarnego, a ostrza czerwonego. Nie wiadomo, co stało się z mieczem którego używał na Gwieździe Śmierci. Lightsaber vader.jpg Lightsaber anakin rots.jpg AnakinLightsaber AOTC.jpg MRSW142.jpg Vadersaber.jpg Ciekawostki *W języku holenderskim "Vader" znaczy ojciec. *W niekanonicznym zakończeniu gry The Force Unleashed, Galen Marek zabija osłabionego Vadera. *W nowej trylogii zagrał go Hayden Christensen, w starej David Prowse, głos podłożył mu James Earl Jones. Przypisy Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Kategoria:Klan Skywalker'ów Kategoria:Jedi ery upadku Republiki Kategoria:Sithowie